Four Letter Word
by NeverEndingLove
Summary: Janelle, Mia, and Nathan Simma are triplets in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Janelle, a Hufflepuff is popular, her sister, Mia, is in Gryffindor, and loves studying. Their brother, Nathan is a Slytherin, and is Draco's bestfriend.


Chapter 1

Janelle awoke with a start. Her usual nightmare had visited her again. She was running away from a gang of murderers which were swinging on vines trying to capture her while she was grocery shopping in the supermarket. She always awoke right before one of them caught her.

Her twin brother, Nathan, knocked on her door. She looked at the bed next to hers. Her other twin, Mia, wasn't there. She supposed she was in the bathroom. She stood up to open the door.

"Mom says 'wake up and get your asses ready! We can't be late to the station!'" Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

Janelle had been awaiting the school term to begin. It was their 6th year and she was overly excited to see her friends again. Her sister was more the studious type so she was excited to start the school term because she craved the piles of school work. Their brother hated going to school. He wasn't excited at all; he just had to wake his sisters up because their parents would bitch at him.

Their family consisted of the triplets; Janelle, Mia, and Nathan; their parents; Mr. and Mrs. Simma. Mrs. Simma was pregnant and on her 7th month with her 4th child, and she suspected they were twins.

"Mia! Hurry up!" Janelle yelled, banging on the door, "We only got half an hour!"

Mia came out a few seconds later.

"There, it's all yours, your majesty!" Mia said, annoyed. She bowed down.

Janelle walked in and slammed the door on Mia's face. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her long, straight, jet black hair. It cascaded down her back; her clear blue eyes stared back at her as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She walked out after brushing her teeth and washing her pale face.

She put on her usual black tight tank top and faded blue jeans. She picked up her hair in a loose bun and finished packing her trunk. Her sister had her usual long skirt and long-sleeved blouse. Her hair was picked up in a tight, professional-looking bun. Her brother walked in he was wearing his usual muscle tank and dark denim jeans.

"Have you seen my Beatles CD?" he asked.

"No, maybe you left it at Aunt Heather's house," Janelle suggested.

"Why are you asking for it now, anyway?" asked Mia.

Right before he answered, they're mom called them "Kids! Its time to go!"

Janelle and Mia dragged their trunks, while Nathan picked his up over his shoulder. Janelle's cat, Luna, almost tripped her while it was chasing Mia's cat, Star. Nathan carried his owl, Dax,in his cage with his free arm.

They walked out the large oak door, and loaded their SUV with their trunks, and pets. Traffic was horrible on their way to King's Cross. They barely made it with just 3 minutes remaining 'till the train left.

They walked into platform 9 ¾ and got on the train. Janelle of course looked for her friends Katrina, Gloria, and Christabel, among others; Mia looked for Hermione; and Nathan looked for his buds Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Aries and some others from Slytherin. The triplets were each in different houses. Janelle was in Hufflepuff; Mia was in Gryffindor, and Nathan in Slytherin.

Before they knew it, they were already just outside of Hogsmead. Janelle couldn't get in the horseless carriage with her friends, so she opted for riding with Nathan. Nathan led her to a carriage where Draco and Aries were already comfortable in.

"Janelle, this is Draco, my main man," he said. Draco took her hand and kissed it gently. "Pleasure to meet you, Janelle," he said, smirking.

"And, this is Aries, my best bud." Aries just shook Janelle's hand firmly.

"So, guys, are either of you single?" she asked, casually.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Janelle couldn't help but giggle; they seemed so desperate.

Before they knew it, they were just outside of the castle. Aries, and Nathan go out of the carriage first. Draco was the third, and helped Janelle out. They walked into the castle together.

As Janelleleft them to go to her table, she winked at Aries and Draco, causing them to nudge each other. When she turned to walk to her table, shewondered what they thought of her. She was very good looking, and they'd noticed it.


End file.
